1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parallel-series converter having a plurality of parallel inputs and comprising a combining arrangement having a plurality of inputs equal in number to the plurality of parallel inputs of the parallel-series converter, and a series output.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital transmission systems it often happens that the wish is felt for converting n parallel spatially separated bit streams of p bits/second each, into one serial bit stream, without loss of information. In this serial bit stream the individual n but streams are now separated in time. This procedure is known as the parallel-series conversion, the serial digital signal having a frequency equal to n.times.p bits/second.
In digital transmission systems it is normal practice to effect such parallel-series conversion only with the aid of active digital circuits. These active circuits are integrated with further portions of the transmission system on, for example, a semiconductor body. The use of integrated active digital circuits increases the total required dissipation of the semiconductor body. This may cause design problems in connection with the maximum permissible dissipation of the semiconductor body.